Mission: Kagome
by Silver Fox Kagome
Summary: IYYYH- Kagome is a Assassin after Yusuke but do they end up falling for eachother, is Hiei really who he says he is? Kag/?


AN- Ok I dont own InuYasha or YYH so yeah...

thinking

"talking"

**Chapter 1: The Job And The New House  
**

A young Assasin/Theif stood infront of a tall man with long black hair and waring a navy dress shirt and black dress pance. The young women had long silver hair pulled up into a high pony-tail, waring a black t-shirt and light blue jeans. Her bright blue eyes held no emotion and looked cold, as the tall man infront of her handed her a floder.

"Your next job is to find Yusuke Urameshi and kill him. Hes a Spirt Detective, and he could become a threat to us if Koenma find out we still live. Now, Kagome, I know that Koenma is the person you want to kill, but in time I will send you on that mission." The man said as the young women know known as Kagome glared at the picture of the young man with black hair standing next to a girl with blue hair and a pink kimono on.

"Lord Naraku, I will do this mission with pride so i may avenge my Father and Mother, and let us hope this is just as easy as it sounds." Kagome said, her voice was colder then ice. "I will be sending your brother on this one with you. This haft demon has Hiei, and Youko Kurama with him." The lord said with a evil smile. "Yes lord Naraku. How will you like me to do this?" Kagome asked slowly with her own dark smirk.

"Befriend with Yusuke, make him fall inlove with you, then kill him. Sesshomaru will take on Youko Kurama, it seams they are ex-friends and Sesshomaru knows his weakness. Now you are known as Kagome Higurashi, you are a normal girl and your brother is Sesshomaru Higurashi." Lord Naraku said as he gave her a ID, passport, house keys, car keys, and other stuff she and Sesshomaru would need.

"Okay, so im a punk girl, Sesshomarus a good rich-boy and we both hate eathother?" Kagome asked reading a note on the top of her new passport. "Well, i needed to spice things up and something to throw them off your tails so you hair is going to be dark purple and Sesshomarus is going to be black. Your favert color is blood red, Sesshomarus is Blue. So now lets go get your Older Brother and lets show you your new house and new car." Naraku said as both demons walked out of the large office into a white hallway and into a room filled with Assasins and Theifs.

A tall musculer man with the same silver hair as Kagome, hasle eyes, and a white suit on walked up to them and looked down at Kagome. "So i see you found a style for our new mission, Little Sister." The mans smooth strong voice said as Naraku have him a backpack full of stuff he would need. "Shut it, Older Brother. Lord Naraku wants so show us our new car and house." Kagome said as Sesshomaru and her followed Naraku into a huge parking-lot and they went to the last car in the first lane.

It was a black BMW with white flames on the sides. "Sesshomaru will drive this car and remember to follow us." Naraku said as he threw a pair of keys at him. "And for you, Lady Kagome, this is your new car." Naraku said pointing to a black Corvet with purple flames on the side. "Wow!' Kagome yelled with happienss. They drove up to a nice condo infront of a not-so-nice looking apartment complex.

"This, is your new home for the next two year. Kagome and Sesshomaru good luck and report to me next month and dont get killed." Narakus voice faded as he did. "Well brother of mine lets go check it out and find this Yusuke punk." Kagome growled. They walked into a fancy looking condo and looked around the livingroom.

It had a black lether couch with white pillows on it, a flat screen TV, tons of video games and systems, a bookshelf full of old books, a patio that had a good view of the huge pool and club house, and a neat looking coffie table with a few magazins on it, and a white expencive looking lamp, and last but not least white carpets. "Not so bad after all." Sesshomaru mummbles looking around.

Kagome walked into the kichen and saw everything was in stainless steal, and the stove/oven was a hi-tech. "Damn Sesshomaru look in here and its all in your real fav. color, Silver." Kagome called out as her older brother walked into the room. "Like the marble floors and stainless steal counter tops." Sesshomaru replid. "Well lets see the dinning room." Kagome yelled from another room. Once both demons walked into the dinningroom both gasped.

A large white table stood in the middle of the room with black chairs a chandler on top and a vines with white and black flowers alover the wall. The floor was marble like the hallways and the door was rice sheets, giving the room a deligent and nice look to it. There was also a patio that showed a mini creek with flowers and a tree with grass covering the mini lot.

I can get used to this Kagome and Sesshomaru thought as they walked out into the white hallway that had five doors. They walked into the first door and it turned out to be a office. Two desks aginst the wall and a bookshelf on the empty wall with a window that showed a mini pond with a tree and grass alover the place. On the desks was a computer, pictures and a phone. "Damn." Was the only thing the two demons could say. They left that room and entred the door across the hall.

It was a guestroom. The walls where painted light blue with a large bed next to a wall and a dresser with a bathroom. (You know sink, tub, cristel chandler, ext.) the carpet was a light blue and a window with certins was also a patio that showed a sitting spot. "WHo ever sleeps in here is in for one hell of a ride and did you see the size of that tree!" Kagome said with a fake amused voice. "Well, Little Sister lets hope that no one stays here. Its better that way." Sesshomaru replied as they walked into the room number three.

The room was painted silver and blue with a king size bed with blue silk sheets and silver pillows, light blue carpet, bookself full of history books and colege books, a dresser with a flat screen Tv on it and a DVD player, A raideo with a CD player and a tape player on it. The bathroom was large and the closet was full of suits and nice close. The bathroom was all silver and had a shower and hot tub and a long conter with two sinks. On the counter was a cup holding a blue toothbrush and a pair of twizers.

They walked out of the room with dazed looks on there face. Then they went to the forth room. Kagome opened the door to see light purple walls king size bed with purple silk sheets and white carpet, a dresser with a flat screen DVD system and a large raido. There where a fue posters of American rock bands and the window hadblack vurtins. Outside was a view of a little creek with grass and a small tree. They walked into the bathroom to see it was just like Sesshomarus, exsiped there was a few botels of nail polish, a strainern, a blowdryer, a purple toothbrush, and lots of make-up. The floor was marble and the closet was full of skirts, mini dressed, shirts, skiny jeans, convers, boots, and jeans.

They walked out of Kagomes room and into the last room. They both opened the door to see a room with a creek IN it and a mini pond with a cherry blossem tree and grass. It was so peaceful here and they was a red butten on the was and a lock inder it. Kagome pushes it and got a key and the wall opened up to see Guns, swords, bow and arrows, wips, sperrs, throwwing knifes and staffs. Thank you, Naraku! Kagome thought as both closed up the wall and walked into there rooms to change and get ready to go meet Yusuke Urameshi.

Yeah! ok i know i have other fanfics up but i have new ideas and i wanted to write this! SO review plz, and ill give you a cookie!


End file.
